Zusammenleben
by BlackyMel
Summary: Eine kleine Fortsetzung zu meinen Stories "Im Aufzug" und "Liebe?", kann aber auch ohne Probleme 'allein' gelesen werden. Derek und Spencer ziehen zusammen und meistern ihr (Liebes)Leben.
1. Umzug

_Falls jemand die beiden ersten Stories nicht gelesen hat, nur so viel: Da Derek sich von einer schweren Verletzung erholt hat und seine Wohnung unbewohnbar ist, wohnt er seit einige Zeit bei Spencer, der schon länger in ihn verliebt ist. Spencer hat die BAU verlassen und arbeitet seit einigen Monaten in einer anderen Abteilung, die hauptsächlich mit Daten und Analysen beschäftigt ist. So langsam kommen sie sich näher und Derek beschließt ganz bei Spencer einzuziehen. _

_Spielt zu keinem festen Zeitpunkt, wohl irgendwann zwischen der 3. und 7. Staffel, da Emily dabei ist und alle sich gut verstehen._

_Ich wünsch euch viel Freude mit der kleinen Story:_

Derek und Spencer sitzen zusammen am Esstisch und genießen das Abendessen, das Spencer gekocht hat. Derek ist fertig, legt sein Besteck zur Seite, und hört seinem Gegenüber lächelnd zu. „… wirklich toll. Wir haben so lange dafür gearbeitet. Ich dachte nie, dass ich mal helfe ein Computerprogramm zu entwickeln. Ich hab's Garcia gezeigt und sie meinte es ist super einfach anzuwenden und…" Reid runzelt die Stirn: „Derek?" Als der Angesprochene nicht reagiert, winkt er mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht und wird etwas lauter: „Derek?!" „Huh, was?!" Spencer grinst empört: „Du warst ganz abwesend." „Sorry, tut mir leid." „Du hast mir gar nicht richtig zugehört."

„Da täuschst du dich", erwidert Morgan schmunzelnd: „Ich hab dir sehr gut zugehört." „Ach ja? Was hab ich gesagt?" „Das dir deine Arbeit viel Spaß macht." Spencer schnaubt: „Seeehr witzig. Ins Detail willst du aber lieber nicht gehen… mmh?" Derek sieht ihn auf einmal selig lächelnd an: „Ich hab dich selten so glücklich gesehen." Spencer erstarrt einen Moment. Derek schüttelt den Kopf: „Das ist mir nur so gerade aufgefallen. Du hast zwar schon manchmal euphorisch, während der Arbeit, gewirkt… Aber nie so selbstzufrieden." Da Reid immer noch nicht reagiert, steht Morgan auf: „Tut mir leid. Ich…" „Nein… Du hast völlig Recht. Ich hab nur noch gar nicht so darüber nachgedacht."

Beide lehnen sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und Spencer nickt: „Meine Arbeit erfüllt mich mehr als alles Bisherige." „Das freut mich", vorsichtig hebt Derek die Hand und streicht Spencer über die Wange: „es war schlimm mit anzusehen, wie du dich manchmal gequält hast. Ich freu mich, dass du den Absprung geschafft hast und es nicht bereust." Spencer schüttelt den Kopf: „Nein, ich hab's nie bereut. Das Team fehlt mir zwar manchmal ganz schön… Aber wir treffen uns ja ab und an. Ich bin nicht aus der Welt. Und meine neuen Kollegen sind super und endlich bin ich mit Leuten zusammen, die so denken wie ich." Derek lacht laut: „Danke." „Ach komm", Spencer knufft ihn in die Seite: „so hab ich das gar nicht gemeint. Ihr habt mich nur manchmal angesehen, als käme ich vom anderen Stern und jetzt nicken die anderen, wenn ich was sage."

„Tut mir leid, wenn das den Anschein hatte. Wir wollten dich nie verletzen, oder…" „Jetzt hör auf! Sooo schlimm war's jetzt auch wieder nicht…" Spencer sieht Derek an und meint dann leise: „Ich bin aber auch noch aus einem anderen Grund so glücklich." Morgan grinst: „Ach ja?" „Mmh." „Und der wäre?" Reid zuckt mit den Schultern: „Na ja, ich hab einen tollen Mitbewohner." „Toll, mmh?" „Jaaa. Er ist lustig und aufmerksam. Er passt auf mich auf und kocht auch mal…" „Das Kochen ist das wichtigste. Ja?", meint Derek grinsend. „Ach komm, das schaff ich auch alleine." Derek dreht sich direkt vor Spencer und sieht ihn schmunzelnd an: „Was ist dann das Wichtigste?" Reid senkt verlegen den Kopf: „Das ich ihn seit seinem Einzug noch mehr liebe." Derek streicht ihm sanft über die Wange und Spencer lehnt sich in die Berührung. Beide lächeln und Reid beugt sich weiter vor und haucht sanft einen Kuss auf Dereks Mund, der den Kuss sofort erwidert. Langsam schlingt Spencer seine Arme um Morgans Hüfte und zieht ihn zu sich. Doch Derek weicht einen Schritt zurück und bricht den Kuss. Das gibt Spencer einen Stich ins Herz und er verlässt schnell das Zimmer.

Derek schließt enttäuscht die Augen. „Verdammt!", schimpft er leise. Er räumt das Geschirr weg und drückt sich so vor einem weiteren Gespräch. Doch dann rafft er sich auf. Spencers Zimmertür ist geschlossen, was tagsüber selten vorkommt. So klopft Morgan vorsichtig an. Spencer zuckt bei dem Geräusch zusammen. Schnell atmet er noch mal tief durch und entgegnet leise: „Komm rein." Derek öffnet die Tür und meint sofort: „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Du hast gesagt, wir lassen es langsam angehen und ich hab zuviel verlangt.."

„Das ist nicht wahr", Derek setzt sich zu ihm aufs Bett: „Der Kuss war wundervoll." Er lächelt Reid ermutigend an: „Ich liebe dich sehr. Ich weiß nur nicht in wie weit…. Du bist wie ein kleiner Bruder. Du bist mein bester Freund. Du bist…" Derek sieht beruhigend dass Spencer nicht mehr so traurig aussieht. „Du bist so viel für mich. Am Anfang sollte unsere WG ja nur übergangsweise sein… Aber ich möchte es gar nicht mehr anders. Ich bin froh, dass du mich gefragt hast, ob ich hier einziehen will… Es war manchmal nicht leicht heimzukommen. Wenn ich jetzt weiß dass du da bist… Das ist irgendwie schön."

Reid lächelt und wird fast rot, was Derek zum grinsen bringt: „Ich wünsch uns, dass wir uns noch ganz oft küssen." Spencers Lächeln wird noch breiter. Morgan nickt: „Na komm, machen wir uns noch einen entspannten Abend. Morgen müssen wir den ganzen Container, mit meinen Möbeln und sonstigen Sachen, noch ausräumen. Ich bin froh dass Hotch und Rossi uns helfen. Hotch meinte erst Jack würde nur stören, aber ich glaube mit ihm macht es noch mehr Spaß." Spencer lacht: „Was du unter Spaß verstehst. Das Ganze wird noch im Chaos enden." „Glaub ich nicht. Hopp jetzt, lass uns einen Film schauen." Derek klopft Spencer auf die Schulter und verlässt das Zimmer. Spencer sieht ihm lächelnd hinterher. Es ist nicht perfekt. Aber Derek ist bei ihm und es gibt Hoffnung…

Am nächsten frühen Vormittag kommt Spencer verschlafen und müde in die Küche. „Guten Morgen, Spence. Auch schon ausgeschlafen?", Derek gießt ihm Kaffee in seine Tasse. „Morgn." „Sehr ausgeschlafen wirkst du ja nicht." Morgan wuschelt ihm durchs Haar. Spencer grummelt leise. „Komm, frühstücke in Ruhe. Wir müssen dann noch den Kleintransporter abholen." Reid seufzt tief: „Warum machen wir das Ganze noch mal sooo bald?" „Weil das Team morgen wieder arbeiten muss. Ich hoffe nur es kommt heute kein neuer Fall." „Oh Gott, ich hoffe nicht.", Spencer stöhnt laut. „Hoffen wir das Beste. Ich geh kurz duschen und mich dann umziehen." Spencer sieht auf einmal auf und dreht sich zu dem hinausgehenden Derek um: „Warst du schon Joggen?!"

Derek kommt zurück: „Ja, wie fast jeden Morgen, in den letzten zwei Wochen. In den letzten Tagen bin ich wieder auf meine normale Länge gekommen." Reid sieht ihn unsicher an: „Alles okay?" Derek grinst: „Hey, du musst dir doch keine Sorgen mehr machen. Es ist alles okay." Spencer nickt: „Hast du den Termin für dein letztes Check-up?" Morgan schüttelt den Kopf: „Ich hab morgen einen Termin beim FBI-Doc. Der entscheidet dann, ob ich wieder voll diensttauglich bin. Ich hab den Schreibtisch langsam satt." „Befürchtungen?" „Ne, gar nicht. Ist alles wieder so gut wie neu." Derek zwinkert: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich geh jetzt duschen… Beeil dich!" Spencer lächelt und isst ein Brot, zu seinem Kaffee. Er ist froh, dass sich Derek so gut erholt hat. Am Anfang musste er seinen Bewegungsdrang noch bremsen, aber schnell merkte Derek wie er an seiner Genesung arbeiten konnte, ohne sich zu überanstrengen.

Es ist abends, als Morgans Sachen eingeräumt sind. Das Gästezimmer hat sich völlig verändert und ist nun viel wohnlicher. Derek räumt seine Bücher noch ins Regal, danach kommt er ins Wohnzimmer, dort sitzen die anderen um den Tisch. Spencer empfängt ihn grinsend: „Ich hab Pizza bestellt, müsste gleich kommen." „Das ist eine gute Idee." Er lässt sich geschafft neben Reid nieder und lächelt: „Danke, dass ihr mir alle geholfen habt." Hotch und Rossi nicken akzeptierend.

Jack strahlt übers ganze Gesicht: „Ich hab auch geholfen!" Derek legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Das hast du. Das war so lieb von dir, dass du dir heute die Zeit genommen und mir geholfen hast." Jack grinst und sieht seinen Vater an: „Dad sagt immer, Freunden muss man helfen, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen." Aaron lächelt stolz und Derek erwidert: „Da hat dein Dad auch recht. Trotzdem danke ich dir. Als Entschädigung können wir mal wieder zusammen Baseball spielen." „Au ja! Spielt Spencer auch mit?" Er sieht ihn fordernd an und Reid weiß einen Moment nicht, was er sagen soll, also erwidert Morgan: „Na klar, nehmen wir ihn mit. Mal schauen, ob er dann zum mitspielen taugt." Spencer boxt Derek auf die Schulter: „Hey, so schlimm bin ich gar nicht."

„Derek… Spencer…", Jack sieht beide fragend an. „Ja Jack.", Spencer wendet sich, genau wie Derek, ihm zu. „Wieso wohnt ihr hier zusammen?" Reid sieht Derek hilfesuchend an, der meint langsam: „Nun ja… ich hab dir ja mal erzählt, dass ich meine Wohnung verlassen musste und deswegen bin ich zu Spencer gezogen." „Warum suchst du dir keine eigene?" „Na ja, ich mag Spencer… und ich bin zu faul mir eine Neue zu suchen." Dieser Kommentar bringt ihm wieder einen Schlag von Spencer ein, aber Jack nickt. Daraufhin schüttelt Morgan den Kopf: „Nein, stimmt nicht unbedingt, Jack… Spence und ich verstehen uns einfach gut und es ist schön, nicht alleine zu wohnen." Jack sieht ihn überlegend an: „So eine Art WG?" „Woher weißt du denn was eine WG ist?", Hotch sieht seinen Sohn verwundert an. Der zuckt mit den Schultern: „Nataly lebt mit ihrer Mum in einer, weil ihr Dad doch gestorben ist… Und da ist dann eine Freundin ihrer Mum eingezogen und sie sagt das ist eine WG." „Das ist völlig richtig.", meint Spencer anerkennend: „Und ich denke man kann es so nennen." Derek nickt bestätigend, das ist wohl die einfachste Erklärung, für ein Kind… und auch für ihre Freunde.

Da morgen Schule ist und die Männer auch arbeiten müssen, sind Derek und Spencer schnell wieder unter sich. Sie sitzen auf dem Sofa und der Fernseher läuft nebenbei. Derek grinst: „Jack hat ausgesprochen was alle denken." „Ja, stimmt wohl." „Ich denke die Erklärung mit der WG ist ganz gut." Spencer nickt beipflichtend. Morgan rutscht ein wenig näher und streicht ihm ein paar lange Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr, um ihn besser ansehen zu können: „Das bedeutet nicht, dass es für mich auch so ist… Du bist viel mehr, als ein guter Freund… und das weißt du." Wieder nickt Spencer nur stumm. Derek seufzt innerlich und ergreift die Initiative. Sanft zieht er Reid zu sich und legt einen Arm um seine Schultern: „Entspann dich. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken… Was geschieht, geschieht… Ich will nur nicht, dass die anderen zu neugierig werden." „Ja natürlich."

Derek lässt sich zur Seite fallen und zieht Spencer so mit sich. „Hey, ich bin dir doch zu schwer.", protestiert Reid noch, lässt aber den Kopf auf Dereks Schulter fallen und seufzt zufrieden. Morgan streicht ihm sanft über den Rücken: „Quatsch, die wiegst viel zu wenig… Glaub daran müssen wir auch was ändern." Spencer gibt nur ein leises Seufzen von sich und kuschelt sich dann noch näher. Derek lächelt zufrieden und hält ihn fest im Arm. So sehen sie den Film zu Ende, bevor sie später ins Bett gehen… jeder in Seines natürlich.


	2. näherkommen

Am nächsten Morgen sitzen beide am Frühstückstisch, obwohl nur Spencer isst. Derek sieht ihm sehnsüchtig dabei zu. Spencer grinst: „Ich glaube, ich hätte heute lieber außer Haus frühstücken sollen." „Quatsch, ist doch kein Problem. Ich hoffe nach dem Bluttest lassen sie mich in die Kantine gehen… ich hab echt Hunger und bin das gar nicht gewöhnt, früh nichts zu essen… Ist doch alles Unsinn…" „Das kann man so nicht sagen", wirft Spencer kopfschüttelnd ein: „Manche Werte sind nicht mehr exakt, wenn man vorher was isst…" „Ich weiß… War nur so dahin gesagt… Glaub ich geh jetzt einfach. Bin ich eben bisschen früher dran." Reid nickt und Derek geht hinüber in sein Zimmer, um seine Tasche zu packen.

Als er wieder in die Küche kommt, fragt Spencer neugierig: „Was hast du denn da alles dabei?" „Sportkleidung, Handtuch, Deo, Sachen zum Wechseln… so einiges." Spencer zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, was Morgan zum Grinsen bringt: „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich nach den Tests bei dir vorbeikomme? Dann können wir schauen was wir heute noch machen." „Ja prima.", Spencer nickt begeistert. Derek beugt sich vor und küsst ihn, auf den Mund: „Bis dann." „Bye." Als Derek zur Tür hinaus ist, seufzt Spencer wohlig.

Vier Stunden später kommt Derek zu Spencers Abteilung. Dort trifft er zufällig auf den Chef: „Hallo, Prof. Daniels." „Agent Morgan, guten Tag. Schön, dass sie uns mal wieder besuchen. Sind sie auf der Suche nach Dr. Reid?" „Ja, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich vorbeischauen werde." Prof. Daniels nickt: „Dr. Reid ist im Büro von Dr. King, das ist das vorletzte Büro auf der rechten Seite." Derek nickt dankend und macht sich auf den Weg.

Als er näher kommt, hört er schon aufgeregte Stimmen miteinander diskutieren. Er bleibt einen Moment stehen und hört zu. Doch er versteht nicht den Hintergrund der Diskussion und wird auch nicht bemerkt. So klopft er an die offene Tür, woraufhin ihn fünf Augenpaare überrascht ansehen: „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören." Spencer lächelt: „Ich entschuldige mich mal für ein paar Minuten. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Seine Kollegen nicken und sind schon wieder in die Diskussion vertieft, als Reid Derek am Arm nimmt: „Und wie ist alles gelaufen?" Derek grinst: „Ich bin kerngesund und wieder voll einsatzbereit." Spencer quietscht freudig und umarmt Morgan. Der ist einen Moment überrascht, bevor er seine Arme um Spencers Taille schlingt: „Dank dir."

Spencer löst sich und lächelt verlegen: „Ach was." „Doch, du hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen. Ohne dich wäre die Reha-Phase viel härter gewesen. Du hast alles mit einer Leichtigkeit getragen und an alles gedacht…", Derek schüttelt den Kopf: „Ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar." Sie laufen weiter und bleiben, an einem etwas ruhigeren Platz, stehen. „Aber du tust das alles nicht nur aus Dankbarkeit…", Spencer ist so unsicher, dass er Morgan nicht ansehen kann. Derek hebt sein Kinn, so dass er ihn ansehen muss,: „Natürlich nicht. Was glaubst du denn, Spence?", er lächelt leicht: „Ich liebe dich… weil du ein toller Mensch bist." Er sieht sich um, bevor er die Arme wieder um Reid schlingt und ihn sanft küsst. Spencer ist einen kurzen Moment überrascht, bevor er den Kuss erwidert.

Ihr Kuss dauert diesmal etwas länger, bis beide sich lächelnd trennen. „Nun, was hast du heute noch vor?", fragt Spencer danach, worauf Derek antwortet: „Hotch hat mich ins Büro gerufen, es gibt noch ein paar Berichte, die geschrieben werden müssen. Ab morgen bin ich dann wieder voll dabei und er meint dass wir dann sicher einen Fall rein bekommen… Da müssen wir heute noch alles erledigen… Aber sie wollen heute Abend Essen gehen.", er grinst Reid an: „Und dich wollen sie natürlich auch dabei haben." Spencer sieht ihn unsicher an: „Wir haben hier ein kleines Problem. Ich muss heute länger arbeiten. Aber ich versuch später dazuzustoßen." „Super, wir treffen uns bei unserem Lieblingschinesen." „Oh nein, dann muss ich wieder mit Stäbchen essen." Derek lacht über Spencer Verzweiflung: „Ach komm, das kannst du doch jetzt schon viel besser." Spencer seufzt. Morgan streicht ihm sanft über die Wange: „Ich muss jetzt los. Ruf mich später doch noch mal an." Spencer nickt: „Grüß die anderen und sag das ich es versuche." „Mach ich." Sie sehen sich kurz um, bevor sie sich mit einem Kuss verabschieden.

Als Spencer am späten Abend ins Restaurant kommt, haben die anderen schon gegessen, aber einen Platz für ihn freigehalten, zufällig ist der direkt neben Derek. Spencer geht lächelnd zu ihnen: „Hallo. Sorry, dass ich so spät komme." Alle begrüßen ihn lächelnd. „Das ist doch nicht schlimm", meint Hotch locker: „Hoffe ihr konntet das Problem klären." Spencer lässt sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und nickt: „Ja, einen Anfang haben wir zumindest geschafft." Er lächelt Derek zu, eigentlich hätten sie sich zur Begrüßung wieder geküsst, aber vor anderen sind sie zurückhaltend.

Reid bestellt sich noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und alle bewundern seine Geschicktheit mit den Stäbchen. Darauf erwidert er schmunzelnd: „Derek hat mit mir geübt." Die anderen grinsen, was Spencer schon nicht mehr mitbekommt, weil er über sein Essen gebeugt ist. Derek hingegen schließt unsicher die Augen, hier ist eindeutig was im Busch. Schon vorher haben Emily und Garcia so komische Andeutungen gemacht.

Nachdem Essen rutscht Spencer unbewusst näher an Derek und legt ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. Morgan sieht ihn an und so zieht er erschrocken die Hand zurück. Garcia hat das mitbekommen und meint nun direkt: „Hört auf, das vor uns zu verstecken und euch zu verstellen!" Derek und Spencer sehen sie irritiert an. Garcia schnaubt: „Wir haben doch alle schon mitbekommen, das zwischen euch was läuft." Unsicher sehen die zwei Männer in die Runde. Derek sieht Rossi und Hotch an. Rossi schüttelt den Kopf: „Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass wir die Geschichte mit der WG geglaubt haben?" Er grinst dabei, ebenso wie die anderen.

Morgan schüttelt den Kopf: „Wir sind nicht zusammen… also schon irgendwie… aber wir wissen noch nicht…" „Wir sind noch ganz am Anfang und wir wollen es langsam angehen lassen.", meint Spencer unsicher. Derek nickt: „Genau. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wo das alles hinführt… Wir haben ziemlich große Gefühle füreinander… Aber… Na ja, wir müssen einfach mal schauen.", er sieht entschuldigend in die Runde: „Eben weil wir selbst noch ein wenig unsicher sind, wollten wir euch nichts sagen. Nicht das wir euch nicht vertrauen würden…" Emily lächelt: „Das ist schon klar. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Wir sind euch nicht böse." JJ fügt hinzu: „Wir helfen euch, wenn ihr mal was braucht. Und wir wünschen euch das Allerbeste." Spencer senkt verlegen den Blick: „Dankeschön." Derek schmunzelt und nimmt nun seine Hand und drückt sie sanft. Garcia grinst in die Runde und fragt: „Seid ihr euch denn schon näher gekommen?" „Garcia!", Derek sieht sie empört an. „Entschuldige… war nicht so ernst gemeint." „Das will ich aber auch hoffen, Baby Girl." Spencer ist hochrot angelaufen und atmet erleichtert auf, was die anderen zum Schmunzeln bringt.

Zwei Stunden später kommen Derek und Spencer wieder in ihre Wohnung. Reid meint ruhig: „Ich bin froh, dass die anderen es jetzt wissen." „Ich hoffe, ich muss mir nicht ständig blöde Sprüche anhören.", meint Derek schmunzelnd. Spencer sieht ihn besorgt an: „Meinst du?" „Ach Quatsch… und wenn dann meinen sie es nicht böse." Er nimmt Spencer an der Hand um ihn zu sich zu ziehen: „Ich bin auch froh, dass wir uns dann wenigstens nicht mehr vor ihnen verstellen müssen… Ich war erst so unglücklich, dass du die BAU verlassen hast… Aber für unsere Beziehung war es das Beste… Wir könnten nie zusammen sein, wenn wir noch in einem Team arbeiten würden." Spencer nickt zustimmend: „Ja. Da hab ich diesen Job angenommen, weil ich weg wollte, von dir… und nun hat das das Problem aus dem Weg geräumt."

Sie setzen sich zusammen auf die Couch, Spencer an Derek gelehnt. Morgan streicht ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, um seine Stirn zu küssen: „Wir sollten ins Bett." Spencer seufzt und will sich schon erheben, aber Derek fährt fort: „Aber es ist hier grad so schön, mit dir." Spencer lächelt glücklich, mit leiser, unsicherer Stimme gesteht er: „Ich würde gerne… ich hätte nichts dagegen…" „Möchtest du heute Nacht bei mir schlafen?" Spencer nickt begeistert. Derek grinst: „Na dann…"

Fünf Minuten später liegt Derek in seinem Bett und wartet auf Spencer. Der kommt ins Zimmer, in T-Shirt und Boxershorts, und legt sich unsicher auf die andere Seite. Derek schüttelt den Kopf: „Na komm schon her. Wenn wir so weit auseinander schlafen, hätten wir auch in zwei getrennten Betten schlafen können." Reid lächelt und kuschelt sich in Dereks wartende Arme, die sich dann sanft um ihn schließen. Liebevoll sieht Morgan Spencer an: „Alles okay?" „Wundervoll." „Schlaf gut." „Du auch." Sie beugen sich gleichzeitig zueinander und küssen sich, bevor Derek das Licht löscht. Kurz danach schlafen beide eng umschlungen.


	3. Sorgen um einen Freund

Nach einer arbeitsreichen Woche liegen die beiden gemütlich auf der Couch und plaudern, als plötzlich Dereks Handy klingelt. Er schnappt es sich und schaut auf das Display: „Keine Ahnung wer das ist." Spencer zuckt mit den Schultern und nickt ihm auffordernd zu. So drückt Derek auf den Knopf: „Derek Morgan." „Ähm… hier ist Caitlin Shaw…" Derek überlegt fieberhaft, bis ihm nach einigen Sekunden einfällt: „Sie sind Bobs Frau." Er steht auf. Dann hört ein erleichtertes Aufatmen und dann ein leises Stöhnen: „Ja… Ich hab gesehen dass sie sich morgen mit ihm treffen wollten." „Stimmt. Wir wollen gemeinsam trainieren, ich war länger nicht mehr im Fitnessstudio und dachte das erste Mal wäre es nett, eine Begleitung zu haben, mit der ich mich danach in der Sauna unterhalten kann. Eventuell wollen wir noch was trinken." „Ja… Ich…" Derek bemerkt das seine Gesprächspartnerin zittert. „Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" „Ich wollte den Termin nur absagen…" Derek schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf: „Sie?" „Ja, ich muss…", Catilin holt tief Luft: „Bob kann leider nicht." Derek merkt das noch mehr dahinter steckt, als eine einfache Absage.

Er wartet ein paar Sekunden, um Caitlin Zeit zu geben, bis er dann vorsichtig fragt: „Ist was mit Bob?" „Bob…", Caitlin schluchzt und es dauert ein paar Sekunden bis sie fortfährt: „Bob hatte einen Autounfall." Derek betet zu sämtlichen Göttern, an die er normalerweise nicht mehr glaubt. Er traut sich nicht weiter nachzufragen, doch Caitlin weint und Morgan nimmt seinen Mut zusammen: „Geht's ihm gut?" Daraufhin schluchzt Caitlin nur noch mehr, was kein gutes Zeichen ist. Derek versucht es noch einmal: „Liegt er im Krankenhaus?" „Jaahaaa", erwidert sie leise: „Er liegt… auf der Intensivstation." „Können sie mir sagen, was genau passiert ist?" Derek schließt die Augen. Spencer war kurz hinaus gegangen und kommt nun wieder, erschrocken sieht er Derek an und geht zu ihm. Sanft streicht er ihm über den Rücken und flüstert leise, um das Gespräch nicht zu sehr zu stören: „Alles okay?" Derek schüttelt den Kopf und entgegnet ruhig: „Warte noch kurz." Spencer nickt verständnisvoll. Er nimmt Derek aber am Ellebogen und platziert ihn wieder auf der Couch.

„Bob hatte… einen schweren Unfall… einen Autounfall. Er wollte eine Kreuzung überqueren…", Caitlin schluckt und versucht sich zusammenzureißen: „Ein Auto hat ihn nicht gesehen und hat ihn… Oh Gott…" „Ganz langsam, Caitlin. Nehmen sie sich Zeit." „Das Auto hat ihn direkt in der… Seite gerammt.", Caitlin schluchzt: „Er ist… schwer verletzt. Die Ärzte… sie meinen… Sie sagen er stirbt bald!" Derek zuckt zusammen und ist nur froh das Spencer ihn zum hinsetzen bewegt hat: „Oh nein. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es tut mir ja so leid. Ich… Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" „Meine Schwester ist bei mir und… Bobs Mutter ist gleich aus Florida hergeflogen… Ich wollte ihnen nur Bescheid sagen." Derek nickt und fragt vorsichtig: „Könnte ich zu ihm?" „Sie lassen nur Familienangehörige… zu ihm. Er liegt im St. Michael's Hospital." „Natürlich. Danke, das sie mir Bescheid gesagt haben… Melden sie sich wieder bei mir…" Caitlin schnieft und nickt, bis sie registriert dass das am anderen Ende nicht gesehen wird: „… Ja, werde ich… Ich muss jetzt auflegen." „Ich danke ihnen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihnen irgendwie helfen… Falls was ist oder ich irgendwas tun kann, melden sie sich bitte." „Danke, ich merk es mir… Bye." Derek weiß nicht, wie er sich verabschieden soll, da legt Caitlin schon auf.

Morgan legt das Smartphone weg und starrt vor sich hin. Spencer hat das Gefühl, er muss ihm erst einen ruhigen Moment geben. Aber als Derek sich nicht bewegt, legt er ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken: „Derek?" Der Angesprochene zuckt kurz zusammen, bevor er leise antwortet: „Ja…" „Willst du mir sagen was passiert ist?" Derek schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf und dreht sich dann zu Spencer um: „Das war Caitlin, die Frau von Bob… Bob und ich sind seit einigen Jahren befreundet… Nicht wirklich eng, aber wir haben uns gut verstanden, ab und an mal ein Bier miteinander getrunken oder nach dem Training noch die Sauna gemeinsam besucht… Bob ist wirklich toll, man kann sich gut mit ihm unterhalten und er war nie sauer, wenn ich kurzfristig absagen musste, oder ihn einfach hab stehen lassen, weil wir wieder einen neuen Fall bekommen haben…", Derek sieht auf und streicht Spencer sanft über den Unterarm: „Ich muss immer daran denken, dass ich mit ihm zusammen war, als Hotch mich damals angerufen hat, als du gekündigt hast…" Erneut schüttelt er ungläubig den Kopf. Spencer ist unsicher, was er sagen soll. Doch auf einmal meint Morgan bitter: „Ich hab immer Angst gehabt, dass er angeschossen wird…", kurz dreht er sich zu Reid und erklärt: „Bob hat mit Bandenkriminalität zu tun und du weißt ja, wie unberechenbar da manche sind…" Spencer nickt bitter. „Ich hab immer gesagt, er soll vorsichtig sein… Aber bei einem Autounfall. Am helllichten Tag, ohne dass es was mit seiner Arbeit zu tun hätte… Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet."

Spencer rückt etwas näher zu ihm und legt seinen Kopf auf Dereks Schulter: „Wie geht's ihm denn?" „Ich weiß nicht so genau.", Morgan zuckt mit den Schultern: „Caitlin meinte… dass er nicht mehr lange…" Er muss nicht mehr sagen. Spencer drückt sich noch näher an ihn und meint: „Ich bin so froh, dass du dich wieder vollkommen erholt hast. Du hattest so großes Glück. Wenn Hotch nicht die Blutung abgedrückt hätte, wärst du innerhalb von ein paar Minuten verblutet." Derek nimmt ihn in den Arm: „Sorry, hab gar nicht daran gedacht, dass das bei dir Erinnerungen hervorbringt." „Ist doch nicht schlimm… Willst du zu ihm?" Derek lächelt leicht: „Das würde ich gerne, aber er liegt auf der Intensivstation und du weißt doch, dort dürfen nur die nächsten Angehörigen zu ihm." „Ja schon…", Spencer meint vorsichtig: „Aber du bist vom FBI… Probieren könntest du's doch mal… wenn du wirklich willst."

Zwei Stunden später kommen Derek und Spencer im Krankenhaus an, sie machen sich auf den Weg zur Intensivstation und sprechen dort eine Schwester an: „Hallo. Ich bin Derek Morgan. Ich möchte zu Bob Shaw." Die ältere Krankenschwester schüttelt sofort den Kopf: „Tut mir leid…" „Ich bin vom FBI.", Morgan zieht seinen Ausweis: „Ich möchte ihn wirklich nur ganz kurz sehen." Die Frau seufzte: „Ich werde einem Arzt Bescheid sagen." Derek nickt dankend und wendet sich zu Spencer, der lächelt aufmunternd.

Ein paar Minuten später kommt Dr. Jones: „Ich bin der behandelnde Arzt." „Ich bin Derek Morgan und das ist Dr. Spencer Reid." Die drei geben sich die Hand. „Sind sie ein Kollege?", der Arzt sieht Spencer neugierig an, der schüttelt den Kopf: „Nein, ich arbeite für das FBI. Ich bin ein Freund von Derek." „Ich bin mit Bob befreundet." Dr. Jones nickt verstehend. „Wie geht's Bob?" „Nun, nicht sehr gut. Sein Zustand ist lebensbedrohlich. Viel mehr kann ich leider nicht sagen. Wir haben alles in unserer Macht Stehende getan… der Rest liegt ganz allein an ihm." „Kann ich ihn bitte kurz sehen? Ich will auch gar nicht direkt zu ihm. Nur…" Morgan sieht den Arzt flehend an, der nickt daraufhin: „Also gut. Mrs Shaw ist bei ihm. Ich kann sie zu seinem Zimmer bringen." „Ich warte hier auf dich.", erwidert Spencer kurz und lächelt Derek zu, der mit dem Arzt den Gang hinunter geht.

Vor einer Glaswand bleiben sie stehen und Dr. Jones dreht sich und deutet ins Zimmer. Derek blickt hinein und ihm bleibt beinahe das Herz stehen. Bob sieht schlimm aus. Sein Kopf umhüllt ein dicker Verband und er muss künstlich beatmet werden. Caitlin sitzt an seinem Bett und hält seine Hand. „Wird er es schaffen?", Dereks sonst so feste Stimme zittert. „Wie schon gesagt, ich weiß es nicht… Es sieht nicht gut aus… Ich muss wieder los." „Ich danke ihnen. Ich bleib nicht lange." Der Arzt nickt und geht seiner Wege. Derek sieht wieder zu seinem Freund und fleht leise, es möge ihm bald besser gehen.

Da bemerkt Caitlin ihn und kommt raus: „Hallo." „Hi. Ich bin Derek." Die beiden geben sich die Hand. „Ich wollte sie nicht stören. Ich wollte ihn nur mal sehen." „Ist schon gut. Es ist nett, dass sie gekommen sind… Ich geb die Hoffnung nicht auf… Aber es ist schwer." Morgan nickt: „Das glaub ich, aber Bob ist stark. Er schafft…" „Kate, alles okay?!" Eine Frau kommt zu den Beiden. Caitlin nickt: „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Das ist ein Freund von Bob. Derek, meine Schwester Abby." Morgan lächelt und meint dann: „Ich geh dann mal wieder. Melden sie sich doch mal…" „Das werde ich. Danke." Derek nickt den beiden Frauen noch einmal zu und geht dann wieder hinaus, vor der Station wartet Spencer. Derek zittert am ganzen Körper. Spencer geht sofort zu ihm: „Alles okay?" „Ihn so zu sehen." Derek schließt die Augen. Spencer nimmt ihn in den Arm. Morgan schlingt seine Arme fest um Spencer und legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. Er seufzt tief: „Ich hab einfach nie gedacht… wenn dann dachte ich dass er angeschossen wird…"

In dem Moment klingelt Dereks Handy. „Ach verdammt!" Er geht ran und hört kurz zu, bevor er nickt: „Ja gut, ich komme." Derek legt auf und Spencer schlussfolgert: „Ihr habt einen neuen Fall?" „Ja, ich muss sofort zur BAU." Zusammen verlassen sie das Krankenhaus. Derek nimmt Spencer an der Hand, der ist einen Moment überrascht, aber genießt es viel zu sehr. Derek grinst: „Soll ich dich Zuhause absetzen?" „Nein, lass mich am Park raus. Ich geh noch ein Stück spazieren."

Zehn Minuten später hält Derek und beugt sich zu Spencer, um ihn zu küssen, der meint dann: „Pass gut auf dich auf." „Mach ich. Ich ruf dich an." Spencer lächelt: „Tu das." Sie küssen sich noch einmal, dann ergreift Spencer schnell die Flucht, bevor es noch länger dauert.

Als Derek in den Besprechungsraum kommt, sitzen die anderen schon alle da. „Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat." Seine Teamkollegen bemerken sofort dass er nicht nur abgehetzt ist, sondern auch einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hat. JJ sieht ihn besorgt an: „Ist alles okay? Ist was mit Spencer?" „Nein.", Morgan schüttelt den Kopf. Er seufzt kurz, bevor er erklärt: „Ein Freund von mir hatte einen schweren Autounfall. Ich war im Krankenhaus und hab nach ihm gesehen…" Er schließt verzweifelt die Augen: „Es sieht nicht gut aus." Hotch beugt sich zu ihm: „Willst du lieber…" „Nein", wirft Derek sofort ein: „Ich kann eh nichts tun… Fang an JJ."


	4. Arbeit

Drei Tage später gibt es zwei weitere Opfer und noch kein nennenswertes Ergebnis, aber sie haben das Versteck des Täters gefunden. Leider ist Mike Carson entkommen und es fehlt jede Spur von ihm.

Derek sieht sich um: „Was für ein Chaos. Er hat alles gesammelt und aufgeschrieben… Wir bräuchten schon Spencer um da einen Überblick zu bekommen." Hotch sieht ihn an und nickt: „Ich ruf ihn gleich an." „Meinst du wirklich?", Morgan dreht sich überrascht zu ihm. „Du hast es doch gerade selbst gesagt.", antwortet Aaron grinsend. Derek zuckt mit den Schultern: „Das war nur so… Aber ich hab nichts dagegen." „Das glaub ich.", Hotch lächelt: „Schau dich hier noch ein wenig um. Ich geh telefonieren."

Spencer sitzt gerade an seinem Computer, auf der Arbeit, als sein Handy klingelt. Er sieht auf das Display und erschrickt. Sofort nimmt er ab und fragt: „Was ist mit Derek?! Geht's ihm gut?" Hotch ist einen Moment erschrocken, bevor er antwortet: „Immer mit der Ruhe, Reid. Es hat nichts mit Morgan zu tun." „Oh Gott sei Dank.", Spencer atmet erleichtert auf. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe." „Klar, mail mir einfach die Daten. Soll ich…" „Das wird nichts bringen. Der Täter hat handschriftliche Aufzeichnungen gemacht und hier sind Pläne von der Umgebung und… Wir bräuchten dich hier." Reid seufzt, eigentlich hat er genug Arbeit, aber er weiß auch, dass es um Menschenleben geht. So nickt er: „Okay, ich frag noch eben meinen Chef…" „Das hab ich schon. Es ist okay." Spencer grinst: „Na wenn das so ist…" „Ich hab dir einen Platz in der nächsten Maschine gebucht. Wir sind hier in Orlando. Ich hab auch schon Streifenpolizisten zu dir geschickt, die haben alles was du brauchst und bringen dich direkt zum Flieger und hier wirst du später abgeholt." „Wow, perfekt vorbereitet wie eh und je. Kann ich wenigstens noch meine Tasche von daheim holen?" Hotch grinst: „Ja, du hast noch genügend Zeit. Meld dich, wenn du hier gelandet bist." „Mach ich."

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzt Spencer im Streifenwagen, neben sich seine gepackte Reisetasche. Er holt sein Handy raus und wählt Dereks Nummer: „Ich komm zu euch!" Derek grinst: „Das weiß ich doch schon längst, schließlich hab ich Hotch dazu gebracht." „Ach ja?" „Jaaa, weil ich dich so sehr vermisst hab." „Blödmann." „Okay, das ist nicht der Grund… aber wahr ist es trotzdem." Reid senkt verlegen den Kopf: „Geht mir genauso… also schieß los." „Das würde gar nichts bringen. Das sind so viele Unterlagen und Pläne… mach dir bitte später selbst erst ein Bild." „Okay, sag Garcia trotzdem sie soll mir schon mal einiges mailen. Während ich in der Luft bin, kann ich mir dann schon mal einen Überblick verschaffen." „Mach ich. Bis später." „Bis dann."

Derek legt auf und wählt Garcias Nummer: „Zu ihren Diensten." Derek grinst: „Hey Baby Girl, ich brauch mal wieder einen Gefallen." „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Leg los, großer Meister." „Wir kommen hier einfach nicht weiter und Hotch hat Reid angefordert." „Wirklich?" „Ja wirklich. Er ist schon auf dem Weg. Du sollst ihm ne Mail schicken, mit den Daten, die du zur Verfügung hast." „Wird sofort erledigt… Werdet ihr euch ein Zimmer teilen?" „Penelope Garcia, an was denkst du denn wieder?" „Nichts, gar nichts! Bin schon weg." Schwupps hat sie aufgelegt. Derek schüttelt grinsend den Kopf.

Bevor Reid ins Flugzeug steigt, bekommt er von Garcia noch Daten, so kann er sich währenddessen die Zeit vertreiben. Viel ist es zwar nicht, aber er versteht, worum es geht. Er sitzt die nächsten sechs Stunden im Flugzeug und kommt, acht Stunden nachdem er von seinem Abflug erfahren hat, am Flughafen an. Zum Glück hat er im Flugzeug ein wenig geschlafen, so ist er, trotz das es schon fast Mitternacht ist, hellwach. Er sieht sich nach der Ankunft um und bemerkt dann schon zwei junge Streifenpolizisten. Er geht zu ihnen: „Hallo, ich bin Dr. Reid." „Hallo. Könnten wir bitte sicherheitshalber ihren Ausweis sehen?" Spencer nickt und sucht ein paar Sekunden, in der Tasche, nach seinem Geldbeutel. Danach reicht er den Ausweis weiter. Der Ältere nickt: „Sehr schön. Kommen sie bitte mit. Wir bringen sie direkt zum Auto und dann zu Agent Morgan, er erwartet sie bereits." Spencer lächelt heimlich und folgt den beiden.

Noch einmal eine halbe Stunde später kommen sie endlich am Versteck des Täters an. Derek sieht sie bereits und kommt zu ihnen: „Hallo Reid." Spencer steigt aus dem Auto und nimmt die Tasche mit sich: „Hi." Morgan zwinkert ihm kurz zu und beugt sich dann zu den Polizisten: „Danke für den Fahrdienst. Momentan brauchen wir sie nicht mehr." Die zwei nicken und fahren davon. Derek nimmt Spencers Tasche: „Na komm, ich zeig dir alles."

Zusammen gehen sie hinein. Im Eingangsbereich bleiben sie kurz stehen. Derek lächelt und beugt sich zu Spencer: „Schön, dass du da bist." „Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen." Spencer kommt unsicher ein wenig näher und Derek küsst ihn kurz, was Reid lächeln lässt: „Mmh, schöne Begrüßung." „Ich finde es auch schön, dass du da bist, nur die Umstände…" „So schlimm?" Derek zuckt mit den Schultern und legt eine Hand auf Spencers Rücken, so dirigiert er ihn ins Büro. Reid erstarrt. Dort sind die Fotos der Mordopfer, die grausam zugerichtet waren, und teilweise detaillierte Beschreibungen. Derek sieht ihn besorgt an: „Hotch hat gemeint ich kann bei dir bleiben." Spencer sieht ihn an und würde Hotch am liebsten für seine Entscheidung knutschen. So lächelt er aber nur und entgegnet: „Das ist nett." Derek holt ein Buch hervor: „Ich hab versucht mich ein wenig einzulesen…" „Ich mach das schon." Spencer setzt sich auf einen freien Stuhl und beginnt zu lesen. Morgan sieht ihn besorgt an. Eigentlich hat Reid ja wegen solchen Fällen das Team verlassen… unter anderem natürlich. Das sein Freund sich nun wieder mit solchen Gedanken auseinandersetzen muss, gefällt Derek nicht wirklich.

Stunden später gibt es noch immer keine weiteren neuen Spuren. Derek würde am liebsten die Sache abblasen, aber Spencer ist sich sicher, irgendwo etwas zu finden. Hotch kommt unerwartet ins Zimmer und bittet Derek nach draußen. Spencer ist so konzentriert, dass er es kaum mitbekommt.

„Wir haben noch eine Leiche." Derek schließt verzweifelt die Augen: „Wir kommen einfach nicht weiter." Hotch nickt: „Ich hab die anderen schon ins Hotel geschickt. Wir müssen alle etwas zur Ruhe kommen, damit wir später wieder mit neuer Kraft arbeiten können." „Aber…" „Die Spurensicherung ist schwer beschäftigt und die Polizei wertet ein paar Berichte aus. Wenn sie irgendwas finden, melden sie sich sofort bei uns… Ansonsten können wir nichts tun." Hotch sieht Derek besorgt an: „Und du machst dir Sorgen um Reid… Gib ihm auch die Pause." „Okay, ich sag's ihm. Ich hab einen Wagen da und fahr mit ihm." „Sehr schön. Wir sehen uns um sieben Uhr im Frühstücksraum." Derek verabschiedet sich und geht dann wieder zurück ins Haus.

Er geht zu Spencer und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der zuckt überrascht zusammen. „Sorry, Pretty Boy, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." „Schon gut… Was wollte Hotch?" „Wir sollen eine Pause machen." „Aber ich bin vielleicht kurz davor!" Derek schüttelt ruhig den Kopf: „Das hast du vor zwei Stunden auch schon gedacht. Wir machen jetzt erstmal Pause. Am Vormittag kannst du dir die Pläne noch mal genauer ansehen, vielleicht ist da eher ein Muster zu finden." Reid senkt den Kopf. Derek kniet sich zu ihm: „Was?" „Ich hab versagt." „Nein! Ich will so was nie wieder hören." Morgan nimmt sanft sein Kinn in die Hand und zwingt ihn so, ihn anzusehen: „Du tust was du kannst… Wir sind schon viel länger hier und haben noch keinen Hinweis gefunden… Was denkst du, wie wir uns vorkommen?" Spencer seufzt, aber Derek meint: „Vorwürfe bringen uns nicht weiter. Wir fahren jetzt… Komm." Derek erhebt sich und hält Spencer eine Hand hin, der ergreift sie sofort und steht auf. Derek grinst: „Das Buch lässt du aber hier." Spencer wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu und legt dann das Buch auf den Schreibtisch. „Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, ich lass dich das Buch mitnehmen." Derek schüttelt grinsend den Kopf, Spencer sieht ihn nur unschuldig an.

Eine halbe Stunde später liegen sie gemeinsam im Bett. Spencer seufzt, als er sich an Derek kuschelt: „Wie schön, dass dein Einzelzimmer so ein großes Bett hat." „Oh ja. Mach jetzt die Augen zu und versuch zu schlafen." „Ja Mum." „Sch." Derek streicht Spencer sanft durch die langen Haare und hält ihn fest im Arm. Erleichtert stellt er nach ein paar Minuten fest, dass Spencer eingeschlafen ist. Er seufzt tief und braucht ein wenig länger, um selbst einzuschlafen.

Derek wacht auf und sieht auf die leuchtende Digitalanzeige. Es ist kurz nach halb fünf Uhr. Er wundert sich einen Moment, warum er wachgeworden ist, als er auch schon den Grund hört. Spencer hat ein Alptraum. Er dreht sich unruhig hin und her und murmelt immer wieder unverständige Worte. Morgan beugt sich über ihn und drückt ihn an den Schultern leicht zurück: „Spencer. Spencer, komm wach auf." „Nein… bitte nicht…" Spencer wirft den Kopf hin und her, so legt Derek sanft eine Hand auf die Wange und klopft leicht: „Wach auf, Babe. Komm schon." Reid seufzt noch einmal tief, als er plötzlich die Augen aufmacht und Derek erschrocken anschaut. Der setzt sich sofort hinter ihn und nimmt ihn so in den Arm: „Sch, alles gut, Babe. Atme ganz ruhig. Ich bin ja da." Verschreckt klammert sich Spencer an ihn. „War nur ein Alptraum. Alles vorbei." Sanft haucht er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Spencer seufzt wohlig und legt den Kopf auf seine Schulter: „Danke… dass du da bist." „Nicht doch.", Derek schüttelt den Kopf.

Sie bleiben so einige Zeit liegen, bis Reid grinsend meint: „Du hast mich Babe genannt." „Ähm… ja… Nicht gut? Ich tu…" „Doch, doch… gefällt mir… irgendwie." „Ich heb's mir für spezielle Momente auf.", beschließt Derek verlegen, was ihm ein Nicken von Spencer einbringt: „Schön." Morgan streicht ihm sanft ein paar Haarsträhnen beiseite, um ihn besser ansehen zu können: „Willst du mir sagen, wovon du geträumt hast?" „Ich weiß nicht so genau…", entgegnet Spencer unsicher, Derek meint sofort hartnäckig: „Du weißt, du kannst mit mir darüber reden." Spencer dreht sich ein wenig und umarmt Derek: „Ja, ich weiß… Ich meine, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon ich geträumt hab. Das waren so verschiedene Bilder… Du, wie du verletzt warst… ich als ich…" Spencer schluckt, es fällt ihm immer noch schwer über seine Entführung zu sprechen: „Und dann die Opfer im aktuellen Fall… Es war so verwirrend." „Meinst du, du kannst wieder einschlafen? Es ist noch früh." Spencer nickt: „Ich denke schon." Er macht es sich noch ein wenig gemütlich und Derek streichelt ihn sanft weiter, bis Spencer eingeschlafen ist. Morgan seufzt traurig, sein Freund hatte schon lange keinen Alptraum mehr… war's das alles wert?

Trotz der kurzen und unruhigen Nacht, wird Derek am Morgen bald wach. Auf Frühsport, oder ähnliches, verzichtet er und macht sich stattdessen schon mal fertig. Als er aus dem Bad kommt, schläft Reid immer noch. Derek setzt sich zu ihm aufs Bett und streicht ihm ein paar lange Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht: „Guten Morgen." Spencer murrt und dreht sich um. Morgan grinst und zieht die Jalousie, am Fenster, hoch. „Argh!" „Spence komm schon." Derek setzt sich zu ihm. „Ich bin müde." „Ich weiß, aber wir müssen los. In einer viertel Stunde müssen wir unten sein." „Ja doch." Mühsam erhebt sich Spencer aus dem Bett und geht ins Bad. Derek grinst und schüttelt den Kopf.

Zwölf Minuten später kommt Spencer aus dem Bad und geht zu Derek, der am kleinen Tisch sitzt und einen vorläufigen Bericht erstellt: „Guten Morgen, übrigens." Morgan dreht sich zu ihm: „Dir auch einen guten Morgen." Spencer beugt sich zu ihm und sie küssen sich sanft: „Sorry, ich war noch so müde." Derek steht auf und schlingt einen Arm um Reids Taille: „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich hätte dich ja auch noch gerne etwas schlafen lassen. Aber wir müssen los." Spencer nickt und schnappt sich seine Tasche: „Na dann." Derek lächelt und zusammen verlassen sie ihr Zimmer.


	5. Gefahr

Im Frühstücksraum sind die anderen schon anwesend und begrüßen Spencer erstmal. JJ umarmt ihn herzlich: „Hallo Spence. Es ist schön, dass du mal wieder mit uns arbeitest." Spencer lächelt verlegen und umarmt Emily kurz, sie sieht ihn besorgt an: „Aber einfach ist es nicht, oder?" Spencer hat sich zu Derek gesetzt, der ihm gleich sanft über den Rücken streicht. Reid schüttelt den Kopf: „Nein… ehrlich gesagt, hab ich so was überhaupt nicht vermisst." Rossi grinst: „Das glauben wir dir." Er lächelt seinen jungen Kollegen aufmunternd an und wie immer tut sein Lächeln einfach nur gut. „Aber ich bin schon ganz gut vorangekommen. Einen Überblick hab ich mir verschafft… aber leider noch keine wirklichen Erkenntnisse gewonnen."

„Der Detective hat heute morgen angerufen und erklärt das ein Zeuge etwas Wichtiges gesehen hat.", Hotch sieht Derek und Spencer an: „Ihr beide fahrt zurück zum Haus und meldet euch, so bald ihr was neues habt." Die beiden nicken und frühstücken weiter. „JJ, wir geben doch eine Warnung raus. Unser Opferbild ist klar und wir müssen alle jungen, schwarzhaarigen Frauen warnen." „Ich hab dir noch mal Details gemailt.", meint Spencer und JJ nickt ihm lächelnd zu: „Gut, dann mach ich mich mal gleich an die Arbeit." Sie steht auf: „Bis später." Hotch seufzt: „Und wir anderen fahren zum Revier. Der Detective hat den Zeugen, für heute Vormittag, noch mal zu einem Termin gebeten und wir schauen uns die restlichen Beweise an."

Kurz danach sitzen Spencer und Derek alleine da. Reid sieht seinen Freund traurig an: „Wir sollten uns auch auf den Weg machen." Derek schaut kurz, ob jemand in der Nähe ist, dann streicht er Reid sanft über die Wange und beugt sich zu ihm: „Bist du sicher, das alles okay ist? Wenn's dir zuviel wird…" „Was dann? Hört Mike Carson dann auf zu morden? Taucht er plötzlich auf und stellt sich?", Reid sieht ihn fordernd an, aber Morgan schüttelt ruhig den Kopf: „Nein, aber wir haben auch noch andere Mitarbeiter." Spencer legt den Kopf auf Dereks Schulter: „Es geht schon. Ich weiß, ich bin schon weit vorangekommen." „Ich mach mir nur Sorgen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte nichts gesagt und dich damit gar nicht belastet." Spencer trinkt seinen Kaffee aus und sieht Derek fordernd an: „Na los, bringen wir's hinter uns."

Zwei Stunden später sind sie weiter gekommen. Der Zeuge hat den Täter an seinem Haus vorbeifahren sehen und Spencer kann noch es noch weiter eingrenzen. In einem seiner Tagebücher hat Carson eine alte Hütte erwähnt. Spencer und Reid sind nun dabei seine Notizen durchzugehen. „Ich hab's.", Derek reicht Spencer den Zettel und ruft Hotch an: „Wir haben den Standort der alten Hütte gefunden. Sie liegt etwas außerhalb von Holden Heights. Zwei Meilen südöstlich." „Wir sind schon auf dem Weg.", ruft Derek und eilt mit Spencer zum Wagen. Hotch nickt: „Ich ruf Garcia an und lass sie die genauen Koordinaten noch raussuchen." Derek, der mittlerweile das Auto gestartet hat, meint: „Wenn die Hütte schon so alt ist, dann wird sich Garcia da schwer tun." „Wir müssen es versuchen!"

Reid sitzt neben Derek, der so schnell wie möglich fährt: „Also das hab ich auch nicht vermisst." Derek grinst: „Was das schnelle Fahren? Das macht doch Spaß." „Dir vielleicht. Rein statistisch gesehen passieren wesentlich mehr Unfälle, mit Autos, die mit Blaulicht fahren, als mit normalen Autos." „Vertraust du mir nicht?", meint Derek grinsend und versucht Spencer ein wenig aufzuheitern: „Du weißt doch, dass ich ein guter Fahrer bin." Reid hält sich am Haltegriff fest und erklärt: „Ich weiß, wie gut du fährst. Es sind die anderen Verkehrsteilnehmern, denen ich nicht ganz vertraue." Derek grinst.

Da klingelt Reids Telefon. Mühsam zieht er es aus seiner Tasche und geht hin, während sein Oberkörper nach außen gedrängt wird: „Ja Hotch?!" „Wir sind ebenfalls auf dem Weg. Einer der älteren Polizisten stammt aus der Nähe und weist uns den Weg." „Sehr schön. Wir sind nicht mehr weit entfernt." „Seid vorsichtig. Wartet, bis wir da sind." „Ja doch.", Spencer nickt und sieht Derek fordernd an, der erwidert: „Ich schau mich schon mal um."

Eine viertel Stunde später fährt Derek langsam in die Nähe der Hütte. Er will nicht zu nah heranfahren, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Beide steigen aus und Derek sieht Reid fordernd an: „Du bleibst hinter mir, wir sehen uns nur um." Spencer nickt und sieht mit Unbehagen, wie Morgan seine Waffe zückt und bereithält. Langsam und vorsichtig, da es kaum Deckungsmöglichkeiten gibt, schleichen sie sich näher ran. Sie gehen ein wenig um die Hütte und auf einmal hören sie einen Schrei. Derek reagiert sofort und dreht sich um: „Du bleibst hier!" „Aber du hast keine Rückendeckung!" „Und du hast keine Waffe mehr." „Dann gib mir deine Ersatzwaffe." „Du hast keinen Waffenschein mehr, Spence.", er sieht ihn direkt ins Gesicht und befiehlt: „Du bleibst hier!" Spencer nickt widerwillig.

Plötzlich hören sie noch einen Schrei: „Hilfe! Wieso hilft mir denn niemand?! Aaaah!" In Reid zieht sich alles zusammen. Besorgt beobachtet er, wie Derek zum Eingang geht. Langsam schließt er die Tür auf und verschwindet im Inneren.

Während die Frau, in der Hütte, wiederholt um Hilfe schreit, kommen weitere Einsatzwagen an. Spencer läuft sofort zu ihnen und sieht schon Hotch. „Derek ist rein. Eine Frau schreit um Hilfe. Er muss noch eine Frau entführt haben." „Okay, Emily und Rossi kommt mit mir. Ihr haltet euch zurück.", die Polizisten nicken und folgen den FBI-Agenten. JJ nimmt Spencer am Arm: „Hey, du zitterst ja." Spencer will etwas entgegnen, als er Derek hört: „Nein, tun sie's nicht!" Und auf einmal hört man zwei Schüsse. Reid will sich losreißen, aber JJ hält ihn fest: „Warte, du kannst da jetzt nicht rein. Lass sie ihre Arbeit tun." „Was ist wenn er… wenn Derek." „Morgan ist ein guter Schütze und er geht kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Mach dir keine…" Spencer sieht endlich Morgan aus dem Haus kommen und rennt sofort zu ihm. Er vergisst sämtliche Personen, um sie herum, und läuft nur in Dereks Arme.

„Hey, ist schon gut." Morgan nimmt Spencer mit und geht etwas abseits, hinter die Autos. Er nickt JJ zu und streicht Reid über den Rücken: „Du warst doch früher nicht so schreckhaft." Spencer trennt sich von ihm und sieht ihn liebevoll an: „Da hab ich dich auch noch nicht so sehr geliebt. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Ich…" Er will weiterreden, doch Derek packt ihn im Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich. Hart und fordernd presst er seinen Mund auf Spencers und küsst ihn liebevoll. JJ errötet verlegen und sorgt dafür, dass die beiden ungestört sind.

Der Kuss dauert nicht lange. Spencer trennt sich wieder und legt seine Stirn auf Dereks, leise gesteht er: „Ich will nie wieder ohne dich sein." Derek vergräbt sanft eine Hand in seinen Haaren: „Wirst du nicht…" Spencer umarmt ihn und erschrickt, als Derek zusammenzuckt. Er richtet sich auf und sieht Derek forschend an, schnell bemerkt er die blutende Wunde am Oberarm: „Du wurdest getroffen?!" „Ja, aber ist nur ein Streifschuss, keine Panik." „Du wurdest getroffen und wir stehen hier und knutschen!" Morgan grinst: „Nicht so laut, Babe." „Du bist unglaublich." „Ich weiß." Derek lächelt und küsst ihn noch einmal. Dann sieht Spencer aus dem Augenwinkel den Krankenwagen kommen und trennt sich von Derek, stattdessen nimmt er ihn an der Hand: „Los mitkommen." Morgan seufzt und lässt sich von Spencer zu den Sanitätern ziehen.

Am späten Nachmittag sitzt das Team im Flugzeug, auf dem Weg zurück nach Quantico. Ausnahmsweise hat sich Derek auf die lange Sitzbank gelegt. Spencer sitzt bei ihm und hat seinen Kopf auf seinen Beinen. Im ersten Moment war es Derek peinlich, vor den anderen, aber die haben gar nicht weiter darauf reagiert, so hat er es sich gemütlich gemacht.

Spencer fährt ihm sanft über die Wange und sieht nachdenklich aus. „An was denkst du, Pretty Boy?" Reid schüttelt den Kopf: „Nichts weiter." „Komm schon… Du bist so betrübt." „Du hättest sterben können." Derek erhebt sich und setzt sich neben Spencer: „Ja. Du weißt, das mein Job gefährlich ist." Er zieht Spencer zu sich und der nickt, bevor er den Kopf auf Derek gesunder Schulter bettet. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nie ein unnötiges Risiko eingehen und immer auf der Hut sein… Aber ich kann dir leider nicht versprechen immer heil wiederzukommen." Wieder nickt Spencer nur stumm. „Aber ich werde alles dafür tun.", Derek fährt Spencer sanft über die Wange: „Ich hab jetzt einen sehr guten Grund, wieder nach Hause zu kommen." Spencer wird verlegen. Schnell haucht er Derek einen Kuss auf den Hals und setzt sich dann zurück. Er greift sich aus seiner Tasche ein Buch und beginnt zu lesen. Morgan schüttelt erst ungläubig den Kopf, dann beschließt er noch ein bisschen zu dösen. Also macht er es sich wieder auf Spencers Oberschenkeln gemütlich und nickt ein, was Reid zum lächeln bringt.

Unbemerkt haben die anderen sie heimlich beobachtet und lächeln ebenfalls.

Ein paar Tage später ist Spencer allein daheim. Er sitzt an seinem Laptop und arbeitet noch ein wenig an einer neuen Verbrechensstatistik, als es an der Wohnungstür klopft. Reid sieht kurz auf die Uhr und merkt, dass es schon recht spät ist. Doch ein wenig unsicher, geht er zur Tür und fragt: „Wer ist da?" „Mach bitte auf, Reid." Spencer zuckt zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf, das kann nicht sein. Doch er öffnet die Tür und sieht den Besucher überrascht an…


	6. (vorläufiges) Ende

_Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel, denn es ist das Letzte. _

_Aber ich habe schon eine Fortsetzung geschrieben und werde die in nächster Zeit ebenfalls auf posten. Vllt lesen wir uns ja dann wieder? ;)_

_Also, ich wünsche euch noch einmal viel Vergnügen, mit meiner Story:_

* * *

><p>„Gideon!" „Hallo Reid." Spencer tritt zur Seite und lässt Gideon rein, hinter ihm schließt er die Tür: „Hallo. Es ist schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen… es ist nur… überraschend." Gideon lächelt sanft. Reid braucht einen Moment, bevor er meint: „Komm, setzen wir uns doch. Magst du was trinken?" „Hast du ein Mineralwasser?" Reid nickt kurz und holt schnell aus der Küche die Flasche, mit zwei Gläser. Er schenkt ein und setzt sich Gideon gegenüber auf die Couch: „Wie geht's dir?" Gideon zuckt mit den Schultern: „Ach ganz gut. Ich hab mich von eurem Mitarbeiter Rossi ein wenig beeinflussen lassen und hab zwei Bücher geschrieben, unter einem Pseudonym natürlich." Reid nickt: „Das hört sich toll an. Ich würde sie gerne mal lesen. Was ist das Thema?" Gideon zuckt mit den Schultern: „Nur ein kleiner Thriller, nichts zu psychologisches. Einfach zu schreiben, dank meiner Erfahrung." „Hört sich trotzdem interessant an." „Ich hätte dir gerne ein Exemplar mitgebracht, aber mein Besuch war doch spontan. Mein Pseudonym ist übrigens Gideon John." Spencer lächelt und nickt: „Ich werde es mir merken… Und was machst du sonst so? Wo lebst du?"<p>

Gideon lehnt sich im Sessel zurück und schlägt entspannt die Beine übereinander: „Ich lebe in Kanada, in einem abgeschiedenen kleinen Dorf. Wenn es im Winter zu kalt wird, dann verbringe ich ein paar Wochen auf Maui, wo ich bei einem alten Freund wohnen kann. Der Klimawechsel tut mir immer sehr gut. Manchmal besuch ich ihn auch, außerhalb des Winters." Spencer hört aufmerksam zu und meint: „Ich möchte auch mal nach Hawaii, dort Urlaub zu machen ist bestimmt schön." „Es ist dort wunderschön, Maui und Kauai sind noch ein wenig entspannter als Big Island mit Honolulu." Gideon lächelt verträumt, dann erzählt er: „Nach meinem Ausstieg bin ich ein wenig durch Asien gereist und hab gelernt zu meditieren, auch Tai Chi praktiziere ich hin und wieder." Spencer sieht ihn sanft lächelnd an: „Bedeutet du… wenn ich das so sagen darf… hast deinen Frieden gefunden?" Gideon grinst: „Ja, ich denke man kann das so sagen. Ich weiß, dass ich die Abgeschiedenheit brauche und es einfach nicht mehr verkrafte, in so düstere Gedanken einzutauchen." „Das kann ich gut verstehen."

„Ich hab gehört, dass du die BAU verlassen hast." Reid sieht ihn überrascht an und grinst: „Woher weißt du das denn?" Gideon zuckt mit den Schultern: „Ich hab noch einen alten Freund, beim FBI." „Den ich kenne?" „Nein", Gideon schüttelt den Kopf: „Niemand aus dem Team, oder den du kennen könntest." „Wo wir schon beim Team sind… Wollen wir uns mit den anderen verabreden? Die würden sich sehr freuen." „Nein, sei mir nicht böse. Aber ich wollte nur sehen, wie's dir so geht." Reid bedauert es, doch irgendwie kann er es verstehen. So erzählt er: „Mir geht's wirklich gut. Auch mir hat der Ausstieg aus der BAU nur gut getan. Ich vermisse das Team noch und ich bin froh, dass wir uns ab und an treffen… Aber meine neue Arbeit ist lange nicht so aufreibend, wie die für die BAU. Manchmal hab ich sogar das Gefühl, ich leiste jetzt mehr. Und bin insgesamt einfach wesentlich entspannter." „Das freut mich."

Spencer will gerade etwas erwidern, als die Wohnungstür aufgesperrt wird. Er zuckt zusammen, er hat Gideon noch nichts erzählt und sieht ihn nun ein wenig hilflos an. Doch bevor er etwas erklären kann, öffnet sich schon die Tür und Derek kommt rein. Er schließt die Tür und meint: „Ich bin wieder da. Ich…" Er dreht sich um und sieht Gideon im Sessel sitzen: „Oh… hallo Gideon." Gideon steht auf und reicht Derek die Hand, der ist ein wenig irritiert: „Hallo Morgan. Freut mich." „Mich auch." Reid ist aufgestanden und erklärt: „Gideon kam ganz überraschend vorbei." Derek grinst: „Ist doch schön." Gideon sieht zwischen den beiden kurz hin und her, was Spencer erröten lässt. Derek grinst nur: „Ich geh mal ins Bad. Ich muss dann gleich los." Spencer nickt kurz, dann wendet sich Derek zu Gideon: „Kommst du uns mal besuchen? Die anderen wären bestimmt begeistert." „Ich kann leider nicht. Mein Flug geht bald… Bitte sag den anderen nichts, von meinem Besuch." Derek nickt nur verstehend: „Es war schön, das wir uns mal gesehen haben. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du uns wieder mal besuchst." Die beiden geben sich die Hand und Derek verschwindet, während Gideon sich wieder setzt.

Nachdem auch Reid wieder platz genommen, und peinlich berührt den Kopf gesenkt hat, meint Gideon: „Ich hab es mir schon immer gedacht." „Was?!", Reid sieht ihn überrascht an. „Na ja, das mit dir und Morgan. Das du für ihn schwärmst war… nun ja, sagen wir es gab Anzeichen." Reid schüttelt den Kopf. „Aber ich dachte nicht das Morgan… vor allem nach seinen Erlebnissen." „Ich glaube, er musste einfach schon früh einen Weg finden, um das ganze zu verarbeiten. So hat er die Flucht nach vorne angetreten. Er hat mir mal erzählt, dass er einen guten Freund hatte…", Reid errötet, fährt jedoch fort: „Der hat ihn in einiges eingeweiht." Gideon lächelt sanft: „Ich verstehe.", er sieht Spencer an und meint: „Du siehst wirklich glücklich aus." „Das bin ich.", Reid strahlt übers ganze Gesicht: „Mein Leben ist momentan schöner, als ich es mir je wünschen konnte."

Am Abend liegen Derek und Spencer im Bett. Spencer hat sich an Derek gekuschelt, der streicht sanft über seinen Rücken: „Geht's Gideon gut?" „Ich denke schon. Ich glaube, er kommt momentan gut mit allem zurecht." „Das ist schön." Spencer nickt stumm. „Er hat mir so leid getan. Wir konnten nichts für ihn tun und dann… war er einfach weg." Spencer drückt sich noch fester an ihn. Derek fährt ihm durch die Haare: „Das war bestimmt schlimm für dich… Ihr standet euch sehr nahe." „Ich hab mir oft Sorgen um ihn gemacht… Ich hab Garcia gebeten Ausschau nach ihm zu halten. Aber er hat keine Kreditkarte mehr benutzt, oder sonst was, was jemanden auf seine Spur bringen könnte.", Reid seufzt: „Es war so überraschend, ihn heute wiederzusehen… Aber ich bin jetzt einfach nur froh, dass ich weiß, dass es ihm gut geht." Derek lächelt und küsst ihn sanft auf die Stirn: „Mich freut's auch. Für Gideon und auch für dich."

Ein paar Minuten genießen beide einfach nur die Zweisamkeit und schweigen selig. Dann bricht Derek die Stille und erzählt leise: „Caitlin Shaw hat sich heute bei mir gemeldet." Spencer dreht sich und hebt den Kopf, um Derek anzusehen: „Wie geht's ihrem Mann?" „Nun ja, er lag im Wachkoma und jetzt… Er ist wohl wieder voll bei Bewusstsein… aber ob er je wieder ganz gesund wird…" Derek schließt verzweifelt die Augen, bevor er fort fährt: „Er kann nicht sprechen, nicht essen… seine eine Körperhälfte ist total taub… Ich will gar nicht aufzählen was er alles nicht mehr tun kann." Spencer nimmt Morgans Hand: „Aber es wird doch wieder besser, oder?" „Kate weiß es nicht… Er bekommt die besten Therapien… Mehr kann man nicht tun." Reid nickt traurig, meint dann aber aufbauend: „Aber er lebt… und das ist doch das Wichtigste." Morgan lächelt ihn an: „Ja, da hast du natürlich recht.", Derek dreht sich zur Seite und küsst ihn sanft: „Ich liebe dich.", meint er leise, bevor er den Kuss schnell wieder fortsetzt.

Spencer schiebt Dereks T-Shirt hoch und fährt an den Flanken entlang. Derek dreht sich weiter und legt sich auf Spencer, drückt sich aber mit den Armen ein wenig ab und hält weiter den Kuss. Spencer zupft am Shirt und zieht es hoch, bis Derek sich zurücksetzt und es selbst ganz aussieht. Er schiebt Reids Shirt hoch und küsst sanft den Bauch. Langsam vom Bauchnabel ab, küsst er sich weiter nach oben, zum Brustbein. Spencer hat ihm einen Arm auf den Rücken gelegt und stöhnt leise. Derek grinst und küsst weiter zur Brustwarze. Sanft küsst er sie zuerst und leckt dann noch darüber. Spencer drückt sich hoch und seufzt. Morgan sieht ihm ins Gesicht: „Du bist so wunderschön." Spencer öffnet die Augen und sieht ihn verlegen an. Derek grinst und küsst ihn: „Sei nicht so verlegen, Pretty Boy." Während Spencer noch rot ist, zerrt Derek schon am T-Shirt, damit sein Partner kurz danach ebenfalls einen nackten Oberkörper hat. Derek küsst ihn weiter und fährt am Hals entlang und immer weiter nach unten.

Kurz sieht er noch Spencer an, doch der stöhnt nur leise und hat sich völlig ergeben. So küsst Derek weiter, unter den Bauchnabel, und zieht die Jogginghose ein wenig nach unten. Reid ist einen Moment geschockt, doch lehnt sich dann wieder zurück. Derek küsst sanft über den Haarbüschel hinweg und leckt an dem halb erregierten Penis. Er nimmt die Spitze in den Mund und saugt leicht daran. „Oh Mann, Derek.", Spencer fährt an Dereks Rücken hoch, über seine kurzen Haare: „Das ist Wahnsinn." Derek grinst innerlich zufrieden und intensiviert seine Bemühungen. Er schiebt sich ein wenig zur Seite und macht es sich zwischen Spencer Beinen gemütlich. So kann er sich noch besser vorbeugen und leckt immer schneller um Spencers Penis, was Spencer immer lauter stöhnen lässt: „Derek… oh Gooooott."

Derek muss sich nicht mehr lange anstrengen. Spencer verkrampft sich völlig: „Ich muss… ich kann nicht…" „Komm schon. Kämpf nicht dagegen an." Spencer hat die Hände in den Laken verkrampft, während Derek mit der Hand noch einmal rauf und runter fährt und über die Spitze leckt, kommt Spencer heftig und stöhnt laut. Derek sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er langsam wieder zu Atem kommt. Spencer sieht ihn unsicher an: „Du bist großartig." Er setzt sich auf und küsst Derek sanft. Der wuschelt ihm durch die Haare: „Du bist einmalig, mein Genie.", er streicht ihm sanft über die verschwitzte Stirn.

Dann legt sich Derek wieder auf den Rücken und breitet einladend einen Arm aus: „Komm her." Das lässt sich Spencer nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell holt er die Bettdecke, die zu Boden gefallen war, wieder hervor und deckt sie beide damit zu. „Das Bett müssen wir morgen wohl eh abziehen.", meint er schmunzelnd, als er sich zu Derek kuschelt, der ihn in seine Arme schließt. Derek grinst nur: „Mmmh, mal schauen was wir dann noch so treiben, damit sich das Waschen wirklich lohnt." Spencer errötet wieder leicht, was Derek zum schmunzeln bringt: „Ich bin so froh, wie alles gekommen ist." Spencer sieht ihn lächelnd an: „Ich erst." Er beugt sich zu Derek und legt seine Hand an dessen Wange. Sie küssen sich liebevoll und genießen ihr Zusammenleben.


End file.
